Allegro
by Reveire
Summary: Aquí no hay amores tristes o gritos de espanto.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Parejas:** Furuta/Rize.

 **Advertencias:** No aparecen spoilers específicos pero está basado en el capítulo 101 de :re.

 **Notas:** Esto era un boceto para un long-fic y decidí resumirlo para poder escribir algo de este capítulo (que de paso me dejó medio muerta). Este drabble/boceto/long-fic está basado en un cuento de Fédor Dostoievski, porque no puedo evitar proyectar a estos dos en esa clase cuentos sdlfks. ¡Espero que la lectura se disfrute!

* * *

 **Allegro**

* * *

«Tú eres la chica de piel grisácea y ojos crueles que me sirvió de llanto para las noches tristes.

Fuiste mi lenguaje, pero no mi prosa y mucho menos la dueña de mi alma (¿mentira?). Cuando te amé (si es que alguna vez lo hice) pude sentir tu sombra turbia bajo mis palmas tibias. Tú eras espectro que se enredó entre mis costillas y me succionó las palabras de amor para que algún día yo sea cadáver sobre estas mantas.

Mi vida se resumió entonces a noches eternas donde gozaba la pesadilla en que yo era el verdadero monstruo bajo la cama, entonces yo sería el dueño de tus miedos y tus lágrimas, logrando que me amaras me amaras me amaras me amaras.

¿Me oyes?

Lo cierto es que toda mi vida sufrí un amor patético ante ti, bruja, hasta el punto en que se transformó en un miedo ilógico. Imaginarme tus garras alrededor de mi rostro y tus labios vomitando palabras dulces, ya no me enternecían sino más bien me hacía llorar del horror.

¡Deja de reírte, no seas cruel!

Por tu culpa, bruja hermosa, yo no cumplí mi sueño de ser un monstruo precioso, sino más bien me convertí en un payaso que se ríe hasta ante lo que no es desgracia. Lo cierto es que sigo amándote. Es que: ¿podía acaso no tentarme arrancar esas manos, esas plumas rotas, esas vidas breves que se asoman entre tus dientes chuecos? Mi amada: te has transformado en la dueña de pesadillas de la ciudad lluviosa, y yo aún sigo en mi fantasía amorosa en que te extinga las risas y te haga llorar llorar llorar llorar.

Yo te amo, te odio y te temo. Quiero cubrirte de promesas amorosas sacadas de una vieja carta en la estantería y llenarte de amor amor amor amor. Cuando te confesé esto (¿recuerdas?) te deshiciste en carcajadas gastadas y patéticas, idénticas a las de una bruja, y yo lloré ante el rechazo. (En el fondo de amarte u odiarte, lo cierto es que le temo a tu mirada triste, que rara vez se muestra).

¡Ya basta, ya basta! ¿No puedes tener aunque sea un silencio respetuoso ante mis últimas palabras? ¡Deja de reír!

Tantas veces te moriste, tantas veces te maté, y sin embargo por aquí andas, bailando por las calles grises. Te has convertido en la mujer de la vida de muchos, en el monstruo de los pasillos que atemoriza a los cobardes y en la diosa de los niños que no desean comer su carne.

Pero nunca nadie te amará tanto como yo, ¿me oyes? Porque nadie ha conocido tu sonrisita triste y tus ojos patéticos como yo lo he visto. Nunca nadie te ha odiará tanto como yo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Tu rechazo de amor fue el más cruel y odioso de todos. Nunca nadie te temerá tanto como yo, ¿sabes? Nadie ha sido autor de tus muertes como las que yo creé, y así es como luego de llenarte de escombros temblaba ante las noches creyendo sentir tus garras sobre mi garganta.

Quería casarme contigo y escarbar dentro de ti, que tan llena de horror y mugre estás mi querida, y ver si podía sembrar dentro de tus charcos un poco de amor.

(Todo, absolutamente todo lo que sienta por ti, se resume a amor amor amor amor amor y nada más que amor).

¡No rías! ¿Me escuchas, amada? Es decir, ya he muerto. Me has devorado la carne y ni siquiera te molestaste en esconderme en un callejón lleno de flores. Y sin embargo observas a mi rostro muerto, petrificado, escuchando este viejo relato de amor que tengo guardado entre mis ecos, cuando solía estar vivo.

¡Ahora, ya no hace falta!

Tú, mi amada, eres una estúpida, ¿lo entiendes? Ya estoy muerto, ya me has vaciado. Te comiste mi carne y te salvaste de la muerte que te tenía preparada; parece mentira, pero al fin y al cabo sucedió.

Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si yo no hubiera muerto y me levantara? ¿Eh? Dime, vamos, estúpida: ¿te estarías riendo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que harías? Si yo me levantara en este momento, ¿qué es lo que harías?».

.

.


End file.
